Skeleton Ape
The Skeleton Ape is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a skeletal corpse of an ape that is controlled by magic. It hurls wooden barrels. Description The Skeleton Ape are the reanimated remains of a big primate, probably a gorilla. It walks around slowly, holding an exploding barrel over its head, and hurls it at the heroes when they are within range, then continues walking slowly barely attacking anymore. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night After the Skeleton Ape throws its barrel, it will wander forward slowly and use physical attacks if Alucard strays too close. The aid of a Skeleton Ape must be enlisted in order to gain entrance to the Abandoned Pit to the Catacomb. After hitting the switch inside the room in front of the topmost part of the big waterfall located in the Underground Caverns, a Skeleton Ape will appear, hurl a barrel and destroy the wooden bridge in there, followed by the message: "Something has appeared near to the wooden bridge". Backtracking will lead to the discovery of another Skeleton Ape who has appeared in a prior room. It must be lured into throwing its barrel onto the nearby bridge in order to destroy it. It's advisable to unequip any offensive familiars, which may otherwise kill the Skeleton Ape before he destroys the bridge. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Gaining dominance over the Skeleton Ape's soul grants Soma the Power Throw ability. While this soul alone doesn't appear to do anything, if the player uses it in conjunction with certain other souls, it will enhance Soma's throwing ability of that soul in one form or another, either by adding more damage, allowing to throw it faster, or throwing it at a larger distance. If the player also equips the Puppet Master's soul, Substitute Puppet, the puppet will be thrown at a larger distance. Using this method is one of the alternative ways of reaching the other side of the flooded, spiked cavern in the Subterranean Hell. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Rondo of Blood-Skeleton Ape.png|'Skeleton Ape's elbow attack in Rondo of Blood Dracula X-Skeleton Ape.png|The '''Skeleton Ape in Dracula X does not have an elbow attack Dream castleres screenshot03.jpg|'Skeleton Ape' from the canceled Dreamcast game Castlevania: Resurrection HoD 029.png|'Skeleton Apes enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Dxc 035.png|'Skeleton Apes enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Skeleton Ape is an homage to the video game character Donkey Kong, an anthropomorphic gorilla and main antagonist of the eponymous arcade game, Donkey Kong (Nintendo, 1981), and later a main protagonist in his own right via his own franchise. In the first stage of such game, Donkey Kong tries to prevent Jumpman from scaling a construction site by hurling barrels from the topmost floor. **Coincidentally, a Skeleton Ape also appears in Mario & Luigi: SuperStar Saga in a minigame, although there it bore a closer resemblance to Donkey Kong himself. Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Animal-Type Enemies